No One To Talk To
by keepoath
Summary: K here it is: Not as title says! Serena is always ignored and now she is paired up with the most popular boy ever! Will they find love? Or disaster? The last chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is held in the characters POV! Just a warning!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon…cry!

**No One To Talk To**

**Chapter 1**

Hello! I'm Serena Tsukino, who up till middle school was the happiest person on Earth. When I entered middle school people stopped talking to me, and I was all alone. Then one morning I woke up and asked myself why I don't act like I don't care. So since then I haven't had a single friend. I'm in High School now and I don't give a care about anyone.

…………_Serena's POV_

"I'm leaving!" I called as I walked to the door.

"OK! Have a good day sweetie!" My mom called after me. She knows no one talks to me because she has gone to so many parent teacher conferences and so she hopes that maybe I will get one friend soon. Like that could ever happen.

I looked up at the clear sky and sighed. My life had gone down hill since middle school. Well since I don't have friends to distract me I have the best grades and GPA in school but that's not what I mean. I looked back ahead of me where I a red sports car is driving by like I wasn't even there, now it is snowing. Great. Yep this is how my life goes.

………. _Darien's POV_

I'm not really speeding but I do want to get to school early. I switched on the raid to hear my favorite song ever! 'Died In Your Arms Tonight', must be the greatest song on Earth. I turned my attention back on the road when I noticed a girl with blond hair ahead of me.

Her hair is in pigtails that form into meatball shaped buns at the top. Cute, I think. She is wearing blue jean pants and a gray sweatshirt. I know I have seen her before, but I can't remember. Who cares right? As I pass her it starts to snow, I think I should stop and offer her a ride but then I might be late to school. Who knows were she is headed.

There's the school, and is that Andrew at the door waiting for me? Yep that is defiantly him. I park my car, turn on the alarm and head over to him.

"Hey Andrew. What's up?" I ask as I start to unzip my olive colored jacket.

"Nothing really. Just waiting for you, so now that you're here let's hurry or we are going to be late!" Andrew exclaims as we walk towards our fist class.

……….._Serena's POV_

There's the school! Maybe for once I won't be late, nope there's the bell. I'm late again; maybe if that red sport car had pulled over and offered me a ride I wouldn't be late. No point in running though. I walk up to the parking lot and there it is, the red sports car. No wonder it didn't pull over! Anyone that goes to school here won't even talk to me, let alone give me a ride. I shiver as I walk up to the door.

The hallways are empty and I look up at the clock. Shoot, I'm 30 minutes late, again! Mrs. Michael is going to kill me, and I know the whole class will be making fun of me after class when I'm not there. Humph. I stop in front of a door that leads into my class, I take a deep breath and put on my 'I don't care' face and walk in.

"Ms. Tsukino, nice of you to join us." Mrs. Michael sneered. I'm telling you she has it out for me because I'm all ways late.

"Sorry I would've been here sooner but it started to snow." I say with a shrug and go take my seat. As I sit down I think the coolest guy, Darien Chibi, was watching me.

"Right. Now where was I? Oh yeah!" Mrs. Michael starts on about our lesson. I could doze off; I mean I already know all about this lesson. I think I shall sleep.

……………_Darien's POV_

That's not right! 30 minutes into the class the same girl that I drove past walked into class! How come I never noticed her before? Well now I feel horrible. Maybe I should apologize, no wait! That is the same girl that everyone in school ignores, so she probably believes I didn't stop because I know who she is. Damn it!

"Ms. Tsukino, nice of you to join us." Mrs. Michael said to her.

"Sorry I would've been here sooner but it started to snow." The girl told her as she walks over to her seat. I think she caught me staring at her, please not!

"Right. Now where was I? Oh yeah!" Mrs. Michael starts on about our lesson. Not to long later I turn to see the girl is asleep! Is she crazy? This lesson is going to be on a quiz! Dude, she is dead.

"Now time for your project. Let's see I will call out your partners. Andrew and Mina you have Spain. Lita and Nephrite you have England. Raye and Ami you have Mexico. Haruka and Michiru you have Australia. Darien and Serena you have U.S. Any questions?" Mrs. Michael finally finishes, only to leave me with a question. I raise my hand and she nods to me to ask away.

"Um, yeah, who is Serena?" I ask as she raises an eyebrow. She point's her finger at the sleeping girl and then I can see she was getting mad.

"Ms. Tsukino! Wake up this instant!" Mrs. Michael cries.

"What, uh! Oh, sure, what's up?" The girl asks as if she doesn't care. How could she not care?

"Like I had said. You and Mr. Chibi here are partners on the country project!" Mrs. Michael says as she let's her anger seep away.

"Can I just work alone like always?" The girl asks.

……….._Serena's POV_

"Like I had said. You and Mr. Chibi here are partners on the country project!" Mrs. Michael says. I'm sure she is fuming. I can't believe this! I always work alone so I didn't expect this!

"Can I just work alone like always?" I ask afraid, cause I personally don't want to be near him. I glance at him to see he had an eyebrow raised.

"Why would you want that?" Mrs. Michael asks as if I wouldn't care. Boy is she getting on my nerves.

"Well you see I like to work alone, and I don't like to work with stuck up, snobs, or anyone else at that matter." I tell her. I expected her to explode but she hasn't even thought of that. Yeah like that could happen.

"Why I never! Ms. Tsukino, you will work with Mr. Chibi or you fail!" Mrs. Michael snarled. I know it is helpless now so I think I will just shut it. "Good."

The bell rings and I jet. I don't want to think about what had just happened in class, it was my nightmare. I walk up to my locker and stop. 18-8-41 and click my locker opens. I put my history book away and grab my math book.

"Excuse me, Sarah." I heard a voice behind me called. That's it! This person is dead! I turn around and there is Darien Chibi looking at me.

"It's Serena, and what do you want?" I ask as I slam my locker closed.

…………._Darien's POV_

"Excuse me, Sarah." I say to the girl in front of me, who has her back to me. She turns to me and boy does she look mad.

"It's Serena, and what do you want?" Serena growls. Boy now I know why no one talks to her.

"Yeah sorry to bother you, but we are going to have to work on our project. My house or yours?" I ask her, trying to be polite.

"Let's see your popular, stuck up, and your house is probably amazing. I'm always ignored, doesn't like to be bothered, and my house is average. We can do it at my house as long as you promise to stay in the dining room." Serena finally gets to the point.

"Ok, that works. Where do you live?" I ask her.

"Look it up in the school directory." Serena says as she turns away and walks away. I can't believe that girl!

…………_Serena's POV_

"Ok, that works. Where do you live?" Darien asks me. What is he stupid?

"Look it up in the school directory." I say and then turn away.

I know that was super mean of me, but it was because of people like him that nobody talks to me. I am super angry that he thinks he can come up to me and expect a praising!

* * *

Well that was my first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review and I will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…no matter what anyone says!

**No One To Talk To**

**Chapter 2**

Where is she? I have checked this stupid directory for like ever and I haven't come across her yet! Oh wait here she is, sheesh what a waste of time. Let's see: _Serena Tsukino- 1126 Tartor Way Rd._ Perfect! Well better get going if we want to start tonight.

I hop into my car and sped off, not speeding. I turned on my radio to, I think it's suppose to mean something, find 'Died In Your Arms Tonight' playing. What luck! I turn the corner of the block where Serena lives, and suddenly it's starts snowing. I love snow and all but it is getting to cold now. Sigh.

……………_Serena's POV_

He's going to be here any minute. I'm so doomed! The minute he walks into my house my mom is going to cry. No wait by sheer luck she is working! I close my front door to see the house is completely empty not even my younger brother is home! Thank you lord.

This is the perfect time for some hot chocolate. I walk over to the stove and put a pot of water on. Then I go get the hot chocolate packet. DING! Timers rock so hard! My water is boiling so I pour it into my mug and stir the chocolate into it. I take one sip and know that I need to be on the couch with a nice tv show on, so that's what I do.

Half way through my show the doorbell rings. Mumbling about stupid timing I walk over to the door and open it. There in the cold snow is Darien.

"Super you're here. I thought you were joking." I mumble.

"Well I guess I wasn't. So may I come in?" Darien asks.

"Yeah, whatever." I reply and open the door for him to come in. This is going to suck.

………………_Darien's POV_

"Well I guess I wasn't. So may I come in?" I ask Serena.

"Yeah, whatever." Serena says as she opens the door for me to come in. As I enter I swear I could see disgust on her face. All well. I enter into the main hallway. It was actually nice, and cozy. You can't get this at my house.

"This is a lovely home." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure it's not as nice as yours. The dinning room's this way." Serena told me coldly as she walked away. What is her problem? What did I do to make her act this way to me? We enter the dinning room. The table is made of red wood, red wood chairs with little cushions, and a red wood cabinet with what looked like really nice silverware and dishes.

"So we have the U.S. Shall we begin?" I ask as I unload some books on the table.

……………_Serena's POV_

"So we have the U.S. Shall we begin?" Darien asks as he unloads books on the table. This was going to be a long study session.

"Sure. What exactly are we suppose to do?" I ask. At the moment I could really care less but hey we might as well begin. GRR.

"We need to make some type of food that the U.S.'s people eat, and do a report. Not to mention we have to list our sources." Darien told me. He, like everyone else, is such a show off.

"Right. Do you know how to cook?" I ask him. I think I might have startled him.

"Yes, why?" Darien asks. One word dude: Moron.

"Great! You cook, I work." With that I shoved the books about American food towards him and began everything else.

……………._Darien's POV_

"Great! You cook, I work." Serena told me as she handed me the books about American food. Well I guess that means not only do I cook but also the work about the food types. Fun.

We must have sat there working in silence for about an hour. So far I knew this about American food: There are many different types because of all the culture there. I also decided that I would make Taco's for the class. If we spent about an hour a day working we could finish soon enough to work on something extra, like dressing for the part.

"Well that's it for the day." I sighed as I closed the books. I had about three sheets of papers of notes. Serena looked up at me and actually smiles! SMILES!

"Finally! Now you can leave!" Serena cries out. I am in complete shock. She is smiling because I have to leave? Not yet I have a question for her.

"I'm going to leave the minute you answer my question." I say as I packed my notes away.

"Ask away, and then get away." Serena tells me. I think it was a command.

"Why doesn't anyone ever talk to you in school?" I ask, but knew it was a mistake the minute her smile left.

………….._Serena's POV_

"Why doesn't anyone ever talk to you in school?" Darien asks me. I couldn't believe he was asking! I couldn't believe this was happening to me!

"Why? Why! I will tell you why! It happened in middle school! One day every thing was fine the next day no one would talk to me! Because of YOU popular kids! That's why! Now out of my house!" I yell as I run out of thedinning roomand up the stairs to my room.

I started to cry as soon as I closed my door. The anger, the sadness, and the fear of never being accepted all came out at once. I heard my front door close and I walk over to my window to see Darien getting in his car. Good thing too! I couldn't take it any more!

……………._Darien's POV_

She had leapt out of her chair so fast and was out of the room before I even stood up. I can almost sware that she was crying too. I sigh and get up and walk down the hall. I see a whole bunch of pictures of a little blonde girl with tons of friends playing. I can't help but feel sorry for her.

I walk out to my car and open. I look up and see a glimpse of a tearful Serena before she turns away. I turn on my car and drive away. It's not snowing anymore, but it still feels icy cold. I don't fell like turning on some tunes right now, so I drive in silence.

* * *

Well that was the second chapter! Hope you liked! Wow! I have never gotten this many reviews on my first chapter! So as a thank you I gave you the second chapter!**ffgirlmoonie-** Thank you! I hope this was soon enough for you! 

**Crystal Clear Destiny- **nice…thank you!

**PixiePam- **It is? YEAH! Thank you!

**cassandrare2001- **ok let me do that in the next chapter: )

**FROM THE QUILL OF FIDEL- **Well I understand completely! I have never done a story in character POV so it wasn't going to get a great score. I hope you like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…though I wish I did.

**No One To Talk To **

**Chapter 3**

It's freezing cold outside and I couldn't get a ride with my mom because she and Sammy left an hour early. Where on Earth would they go so early? It is snowing like crazy, and my wimpy gray sweatshirt is not keeping me warm.

Great. The red sport car is passing me. Wait! Is it slowing down? It is! What is going on here? Now it is stopping. Sigh. I keep walking keeping my eyes ahead of me and not looking at the car. I know if I do I might get made fun of. Well I don't think so. The door on the driver's side opens and out walks Darien, Mr. Full of himself.

"Hey Serena! Do you want a ride to school?" Darien asks me. What does he want?

"No thank you." I say as I look away. Maybe he will leave.

"Come on it's freezing." Darien tells me. Wow, he is smart, but he's right.

"Fine." I say as I walk to the passenger's side and get in. It's a nice car and not to mention warm. We head off in silence.

…………….._Darien's POV_

Well we have been like this for like a few minutes now. Silence. I want to apologize to her about yesterday but she won't even look at me. I think she is still mad at me, but I am going to fix that and everything else.

"I'm sorry." I say. She turns to face me surprise.

"For what?" Serena asks as she looks at me with suspicion.

"For yesterday, and everyday before then." I reply. We are closing on the school and I know once we leave this car she is going to walk away and act like this didn't happen.

"I…um…apology excepted." Serena whispers. I glance at her and smile. She really has had it hard why not act better to her?

"That's not all. I want to make it up to you, so how would you like to hang with me and my friends?" I ask. I see Serena squirm at this idea.

……………….._Serena's POV_

"That's not all. I want to make it up to you, so how would you like to hang with me and my friends?" Darien asks. I squirm at this thought. It would be nice but then what if they ignore him because of me? I may act like I don't care but I'm not going to ruin his life.

"No. Trust me it would be better if you continued to ignore me, and after our project is over, don't even look at me." I reply. Actually I wanted to yell out yes, but I know I have to do this.

We are at the school. Sigh. Darien turns off the engine and we get out. I walk away quickly before anyone notices I was with him. Gosh I hate this, I wish I had someone to talk to about this. I watch Darien go up to meet his friend. They laugh; gosh if I don't shape up I'm going to cry again. Deep Breath, and I walk into the school.

Nobody even looks at me, or talks to me. There's my locker, good. 18-8-41 and click my locker opens. I put my bag away and grab my history book. Let's begin this boring day again.

…………………_Darien's POV_

Andrew and I are walking down the hall to class. I can't help but wonder what happened to Serena, she disappeared before I could say anything else. Sigh. I've been sighing a lot lately, that's odd. Well at least no one will make fun of Serena for being late to class.

"Yo Darien are you listening to me?" Andrew asks.

"What? No sorry I am a little distracted." I reply, when did he start talking?

"Whatever. I want you to be prepared! It's going around that Raye is going to ask you out." Andrew tells me. Raye is the most popular girl in school, so people believes we should be together, but I don't like her.

"Thanks for letting me know." I say. Now how do I turn her down?

* * *

Well that's it for now! ; )

**CharmedSerenity3- **Really? That sounds nice…

**Ffgirlmoonie- **Oh it doesn't matter I'm at chapter 8 already! So I can update everyday if I want!

**Little TinkerBell Girl- **Really? YEAH! I'm sooo happy!

**cassandrare2001- **Well she's is not that sad. I'm glad you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…and I never will.

**No One To Talk To**

**Chapter 4**

I arrive to class early, not even evil Mrs. Michael as arrived. That's actually good for me, because I can work some more on the project. The sooner Darien and I are done the sooner he will leave me alone. DING! That's the school bell; the doors slam open and in walk the other students. They act like I'm not here; I stuff my work back into my binder.

"All right before we begin I want to know where everyone is." Mrs. Michael says as she walks behind her desk. "Mina and Andrew where are you two?"

"We are looking at the foods of Spain, at the moment. We plan to read more into it before we start with the history of Spain's culture." Andrew tells her.

"Good. Lita and Nephrite where are you two?" Mrs. Michael asks as she marks something in her grade book.

"Same as Mina and Andrew." Nephrite replies.

"Good. Raye and Ami where are you two?" Mrs. Michael asks, you can tell she is getting bored.

"We are working on the history of Mexico's culture, and plan to start the food in three days." Ami says. I hear Ami is super smart.

"That's great. Let me guess Haruka and Michiru you two are in about the same place as Ami and Raye?" Mrs. Michael asks.

"Yes ma'am we are." Haruka answers.

"Good. What about you two, Darien and Serena?" Mrs. Michael looks up. Great how do we do this?

………………._Darien's POV_

"We know what food we are making and about the different food types." I say. Well that was easy.

"And we are done with the history of the U.S. culture." Serena speaks. I am completely surprised. How did she finish it all?

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Michael asks. Apparently she is just as surprised as me. "Do you care to prove that to me?"

"Sure." Serena says as she grabs out a folder and slowly walks up to Mrs. Michael. Serena hands the folder over, and Mrs. Michael opens it. Inside are 6 typed papers explaining the U.S. culture and a list where she got all here information.

"Wow." I hear Mrs. Michael whisper. "Very good. Then I expect you and Darien to present on Friday." FRIDAY! That's two days from now! Great.

"Yes ma'am." Was all Serena says as she takes the folder and walks back to her seat. Apparently Serena saw Raye stick her foot out to trip her, because she threw her folder on her desk just as she starts to fall. Instead on falling flat on her face, Serena does a handstand. Once back up she walks over to her desk and sits down.

Many people look surprised. How could she through her folder onto her desk, trip, do a handstand, and then take her seat like nothing happened? Things are way to weird.

"Ok. You guys can have a free day." Mrs. Michael says as she turns back to grading papers. Cool.

……………….._Serena's POV_

"Ok. You guys can have a free day." Mrs. Michael says as she turns back to grading papers. Great now I have nothing to do. I honestly hate this class because we have a lot of free days.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I hear Raye's piercing laughter. No doubt she is laughing at me, why? I don't know. Raye, Lita, Ami, and Mina all stand up and start walking over to where Darien now sits. No doubt Raye is going to pair up with Darien.

"Hey Darien!" Raye greets Darien. I think Darien knows why she is there because he looks like he's been expecting her.

"What's up Raye?" Darien asks.

"Nothing really. You know that the new park (**a/n: **park as in theme park) is opening next week right?" Raye asks. Oh, I know where this is going.

"Yes I do. Why?" Darien replies. Is he really that stupid or is playing along?

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Raye says as she plays with her hair. Yep, that's going to get him.

………………….._Darien's POV_

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Raye says as she plays with her hair. Now what do I do? I so do not want to go with her. Lie! That's what I will do.

"That sounds nice Raye," Raye smiles at me, here comes my lie. "But I am going with some one else on opening day."

The room goes super quiet, boy this is not good. I notice that Serena is reading. I guess se doesn't care what happens in school. I look back at Raye, she is still smiling but now it seems fake.

"That's cool! I guess I will see you and your date there then." Raye says. Darn it! Now I have to find someone to go with.

"Yeah." I say. Thank heaven's she isn't asking who. I look over at Andrew. Andrew raised an eyebrow, he wants to know who I'm going with. This day gets better and better. DING! Thank heaven's class is over. I pack my stuff and look over where Serena once sat. Man she moves fast.

………………_Serena's POV_

This day is rocking! It's always nice to see Raye put down. There is only one problem with this day: Darien is coming over after school again.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

I'm walking down the sidewalk that leads to my house. I'm still about 10 minutes away, but I don't care. It's starting to snow. I quickly grab some snow off the ground and start to form a snowball. People wonder how I let my anger out. That's actually pretty simple: I throw things, soft things.

The red sports car drives past me only to slow down and now stop. Great Darien is going to give me a ride home, and then we are going to have to finish our project. Fun. Darien steps out of the car and looks over at me. I throw the snowball at the fence and continue walking.

"Hey Serena! You need a lift home so we can continue working?" Darien asks. What do you think?

"Sure." I reply as I get into the car. I hate my life, because as soon as this project is over he is going to stop talking to me and I'm going to be alone again. We arrive at my house, and walk in. My family is not here again. Thank you.

…………………_Darien's POV_

"So I can type this up at my house tonight." I say.

"That's good. Here's the kitchen. I went shopping yesterday so that's all the stuff for cooking Tacos. Have fun." Serena says as she walks out of the kitchen. Well I guess I shall begin.

……………….

That's it for now!

**TropicalRemix- **Maybe. I dunno where they go, I just make them go. She was wearing her whimpy gray sweatshirt.

**cassandrare2001- **I know. YOU WERE IGNORED! I'm sorry. Hey don't get mad at Serena, she doesn't want to hurt his...err...I can't tell you at the momnet.

**CharmedSerenity3-** Thank you. Thank you! I enjoy writing Sailor Moon fics, even if it doesn't have Sailor Moon. ; )


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…who cares? I do!

**No One To Talk To**

**Chapter 5**

I finished trying to cook the tacos. They looked good so I eat a few. They are good, but then again I need a second opinion. I get up and walk into the hallway, and look around. I see a big white door, so maybe Serena is in there. I walk over and open it up to see stairs. Odd.

I walk up the stairs to enter another hallway. I hear some typing noise so I walk towards it. I look at the walls where there are more pictures of Serena and a little boy growing up. Then suddenly all the pictures of Serena are sad. Does she ever smile in pictures?

I peek into the room where the noise is coming from. There sits Serena typing away at her computer. Her room is pink with little bunnies painted on the walls. It seems very homey to me. I creep behind her and see she is in a chat room.

"Serena I need you to try one of the tacos." I tell her. She sort of jumps when she hears my voice.

…………………._Serena's POV_

"Serena I need you to try one of the tacos." Darien's voice rings out. I think I jumped.

"Can you wait a moment?" I ask as I turn back to my computer.

**Firebabe: **So what's up with you?

**Lonelybunny: **Nothing really. You?

**Firebabe: **Same, well I'm working on a project.

**Lonelybunny: **Same here.

**Firebabe: **That's odd…have we met?

**Lonelybunny: **I doubt it…I have to go…see ya later.

I turn off my computer and follow Darien back to the kitchen. I sit down at the table and wait for him to bring me a taco. Darien walks over to the table and puts a plate of tacos on the table. I reach out and grab one, and take a bite. It was pretty good.

"This is good." I say after I'm done eating.

……………………_Darien's POV_

"This is good." Serena says.

"Thanks. Well I better get going. Got to type everything up." I tell her as I walk to the door.

Serena didn't even get up to see me off. I didn't think she would, not if after this is over we won't talk again. I quickly walk outside to my car. Once in and car on I headed home. RING! RING!

"Hello this is Darien." I say.

"Yes I know, it's Andrew." Andrew tells me.

"Sup?" I ask.

"Nothing. So who are you taking to the park?" Andrew asks. CLICK

He has been asking all day. When will he give up?

……………….._Serena's POV_

Not to long after Darien left my mom got home. I placed the remainder of the tacos on the table for her, Sammy, and dad to eat. Yes my dad is never home, except for the night. I headed up stairs and was about to pass Sammy's room when I heard him talking.

"Yeah I told you. She doesn't have any friends. Nobody ever talks to her, it's pathetic." Sammy says.

I feel tears coming down and I quickly walk to my room and close the door. I hate my life! I have no one to talk to, no one to be with, nothing. I hate everything!

……………………._Darien's POV_

I am at school. I didn't see Serena outside earlier so I figure she is already here. Andrew and I are walking to class right now. Any minute the bell is going to ring and we are going to have to hurry. DING! There's the bell and Andrew and I walk into class.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Michael walks in as if she just woke up for the first time. "Today I want you to work on your projects! Have fun!"

I look around and notice Serena is not here. So I just grab out a book and I start to read. Not to long after the door slowly opened. I look up and see a drenched Serena walk into the class. I peer out the window, and sure enough it's pouring.

"Ms. Tsukino, your late." Mrs. Michael says as she walks by.

"Sorry." Serena says as she walks to her desk. As she passes me I swear I can see tear tracks but it's hard to tell.

……………………._Serena's POV_

"Sorry." I mumble as I walk to my desk. As I walk by Darien's desk he looks up at me. That's a first. I quickly turn away and continue to my desk. No one would understand why I was late.

_-"Serena be careful." My mom cries as I run pass her._

"_I will!" I cry as I open the door, and leave. As I was walking I noticed some kids bullying a little girl. "Hey! Leave her alone!" _

_The kids take one look at me and runs away. The little girl is crying. I walk over to her and help her up; just then it starts to rain. I hand over my umbrella and watch her walk away. I smile and walk towards my school. -_

Sigh. Like anyone would believe me. I'm shivering. Great.

………………._Darien's POV_

I look over at Serena. She looks as though she is remembering why she is late. Serena snaps back to the present and starts to shiver. I look away. I could give her my jacket, but then what will everyone think? You know what I don't care what anyone thinks anymore; this might actually help her. I get up and walk to her. She is looking down so she doesn't see me. I take my jacket off and place it on her shoulders. That's when she looks up at me.

"Th-thank you." Serena whispers as she snuggles into my jacket. I pull up a seat and sit down.

"So where's the folder with our project?" I ask. Serena bends down and grabs it. She hands it over to me, and I place my work in there too. "There we go. Now I think we should also dress like them. I can get permission."

"Ok." Serena says as she puts her head down on the desk. Sigh. I wonder what happened to delay her. I get up and walk over to Mrs. Michael to get permission.

………………………_Serena's POV_

Darien got up and left. I'm glad he gave me his jacket, because I am freezing cold. I peek through my two arms to see Darien talking to Mrs. Michael. I look over to my left to see Raye is doing three things. She was working; sending loving glances at Darien, and glares at me. I figure it's because Darien gave me his jacket.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I don't know how long I was sleeping because the next thing I know people were screaming. I look up and see thestudentsare running around. This is a funny sight. Bret, on football team, runs by me pushing my desk so it falls on top of me. The fire alarm starts going off, and I freak, because there were two desks on top of me now.

"Fire! Everyone get out now!" Mrs. Michael cries. I try to get someone's attention but everyone runs past me.

* * *

That's it for now! Hope you think this chapter is good!

**ffgirlmoonie- **Nothing, but more writing. Actaully I have 7 chapters made. Thank you...glad your not obsessed, I might have to back away in fear! .

**don'tbreakme- **You know what maybe sometime soon I will tell why she is an outcast, but for now enjoy!

**cassandrare2001- **Trust me I couldn't spoil it. You would be a fast worker too, if you didn't have friends. Glad you enjoy!

**Snow Mouse- **Yeah. Oh! I love your username! Hope you enjoy!

**CharmedSerenity3- **Thank You! Ego gets bigger>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**No One To Talk To**

**Chapter 6**

It is crazy! Lightning struck the school, and now it was on fire. I looked around for Serena. She had been asleep when I last saw her, so she is probably still here. I watched as everyone was streaming out of the classroom. I run around the room when I hear a faint cry for help. I look around but see nothing. I look at the floor and the lies Serena with two desks on top of her.

"Hey Serena. Would you like some help?" I ask as I pull the first desk off her.

"What do you think?" Serena says. I know it wasn't mean, or sarcastic, but fearful. I pull the second desk off her.

"Come on." I pull her up and we run out of the classroom. We ran out to the football field where we turned to look at the school. It was burning. Our side of the build was fine, but I figure not for long. It is still raining, and lightning hits our side of the building. I know if I hadn't looked for Serena she would be dead by now.

……………….._Serena's POV_

I gasped. If Darien hadn't found me I would be dead right now. I look around us and see everyone is staring at the school in horror. Sammy, and that little girl are at a school not to far from here. It doesn't look like the fire is going to stop and if not their school is going to be in danger.

I pull off Darien's jacket, even though it's raining and handed it to Darien. He looked down at me like I am crazy and was just about to give me the jacket when I took off. I'm breathing heavily and it's a race against the clock. I pass the school and continue on my way. It's raining heavier right now.

I look behind me to see that the fire coming towards me. I run faster and see the middle school. I run into the school breathing hard and running right for the office. The middle school students stopped in their tracks to watch me. I bang open the door and run for the lady at the desk.

"Fire! The high school caught on fire and now the fire is heading towards here." I say. The lady looks at me funnily.

"Can you prove that?" The lady asks me. Is she stupid! I run over to the window and throw open the blinds to reveal the fire coming towards us. The lady grabs the P.A. "Attention! Teachers and students please leave the building to the right as far as possible! A fire is coming."

I run out into the hallway and pull the fire alarm. Everyone starts streaming out. I turn around to see the girl I helped earlier staring at me. She pulls the umbrella out and tries to give it to me. I shake my head no and push it back to her.

"You need to get out of here." I tell her. She shakes her head and pulls me with her. Once outside we ran as far as possible, before we turned around to see the fire had reached the school.

"Thank you for helping me earlier. They pick on me and no one ever talks to me." The girl tells me. I can't believe it! She is the new victim?

"I'll be your friend. I'm like you, no one talks to me." I say to her. She looks up at me and smiles. She hugs me and I hug her back. Just then the fire trucks arrives. I turn to her and she waves good-bye when a lady ran to her.

"Serena?" Sammy asks. I turn around to face him.

"Come on Sammy we are going home." I say as we walk away.

……………………_Darien's POV_

Not long after Serena ran off I ran to my car. I drove off to go find her. What was so important that she had to leave? I drove after her when I realized the fire was heading towards the middle school. This must be why she ran off. I arrived at the school to fire trucks. There was no sign of Serena though so I turn around and head for her house. Not to far from the school I saw Serena and the younger boy from the pictures at her house walking in the rain. I pull over.

"Hey Serena. Do you two need a ride?" I ask her.

"We would love one." Serena says with a smile as she and the boy gets in.

"So who's the little boy?" I ask.

"I'm Sammy, Serena's brother, and I'm not little." Sammy tells me.

"Nice to meet you." I say. The rest of the ride was silent.

We pulled into the driveway and I turn off the engine. Serena didn't abject when I got out with them, so we headed inside the house. Once inside we pulled off our jackets and hung them by the door. Serena and Sammy headed for the living room, so I followed.

"You can warm and dry off here." Serena tells me. "Hot chocolate?" Serena asks Sammy and me.

"Yes please." We both reply. Serena nods and walks off.

…………………._Serena's POV_

I walked into the kitchen and started to make hot chocolate. It was very nice of Darien to give Sammy and me a ride. DING! I mix the chocolate into the mugs and carry them into the living room. I handed Sammy the Santa mug, Darien the Snowman mug, while I got the mug with two people holding hands.

We sat there in silence enjoying the warmth. I guess Darien's not that bad he did save quite a few lives today. By saving me, he saved all the lives that were going to be lost in the fire at the middle school. We present out project tomorrow, and it seems we will have to do it in our uniforms, but I think I can still get us the credit. If there is even school tomorrow.

"Well thank you for the hot chocolate, but I better get home." Darien tells us as he gets up.

"Darien," I say as I stop him at the front door. "You saved not just my life, but many others today. Since we ran out of time to go shopping for the clothes, I will bring pictures of the types of clothes they wear."

"Deal." Darien says as he laughs and then leaves. Sigh. Once this project is over he will go back to ignoring me. Once this project is over, I will have no one to talk to.

………………._Darien's POV_

I got a notice threw a phone call last night saying our class was going to be held at Mrs. Michael's house. How else where we going to present our projects? I fear Serena will be late so I am on my way to pick her up, and she doesn't know. This actually seems fun. Is that? That is Serena. Looks like she received the phone call too.

"Hey Serena. Need a ride to Mrs. Michael's?" I ask her when I notice a folder.

"Sure." Serena chirps. As she gets in I see she is smiling. She's smiling because she is happy! This actually makes me feel good. Once we are both seated we start off. It's nice to know she is happy. We are almost to Mrs. Michael's house. Serena reaches out and turns the knob that turns on my radio. Oh come on! I know this is my favorite song, but why is it on?

"Oh I love this song! 'Died In Your Arms Tonight' is like the greatest song ever!" Serena says as she hums along. I'm glad she is happy. We're here.

……………._Serena's POV_

Darien parks and then we get out. He is holding the project while I hold the pictures. I reach out and ring the bell and then duck into the bushes. Before Darien can say anything Mrs. Michael opens the door.

"Darien! Good to see you're here! Come in, come in." Mrs. Michael pulls him in and closed the door. Sigh. He has it easy and I have it hard. Lucky. I ring the doorbell and wait patently.

"Hello Serena. Glad you can join us. Through the second door on the left." Mrs. Michael pointed and then looked past me like she was hoping someone else was there. Sigh. Not even my teachers like me.

I sit down on the ground in the farthest corner from everyone else. It's times like these I wish I had friends. But that's an empty wish. A very empty wish. I look down and sigh. Everyone is busy having the time of their life talking to their friends and I sit here all alone. A note falls onto my lap. I open it to read:

I knew I knew you! You love bunnies, and your lonely!

How stupid could I be? Sorry I never talk to you but you

Understand, I'm sure. See you online. **Firebabe**

I can't believe it! I know Firebabe! That's good, I think.

"All right let's begin! Darien and Serena can go first." Mrs. Michael says. Great.

………………._Darien's POV_

"Right. Well Serena and I did the U.S. Their culture is actually made up of many different types. Mexican, Spanish, Irish, Japanese, England, ect. Their food comes from those different cultures too. Some combined these cultures to make food such as hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, ect. We chose to make tacos. Have one." I say as Serena walks around handing out the tacos.

"We had originaly planned to dress in American styled clothes only to be delayed by the fire yesterday. So I went online and got different types of pictures that show the American style." Serena says as she passes around the pictures.

Once done I gave our work to Mrs. Michael and sat down. I sat down on the couch only to see Serena sit in the corner. Raye continues to flirt with me whenever she gets a chance. I chose to ignore her, and all though I seem to be paying attention to all the projects I keep looking over at Serena.

"Well that's it. See you next week!" Mrs. Michael says as she walks to her front door. I quickly stand up and look for Serena but I can't find her.

…………………….

That's it at the moment! Sorry!

**CharmedSerenity3- **Well then Darien did!

**Chxpsticks- **no I understand completely! I just want ya'll to know what each of them are thinking!

**Starlit Warrior- **hey I like that! SUPER DARIEN! Hehe

**cassandrare2001- **Yeah, sorry about the cliffhangers that's just were I have to stop. Glad you are enjoying it!

**Ffgirlmoonie- **Oh ok! That's good to hear:P

**don'tbreakme- **yes…until I can't think of anything else there will be a new chapter every day!

**Starrynightmoon- **it is? Well yeah it is! Lol. I have so much fun writing these stories!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…Oh the agony.

**No One To Talk To**

**Chapter 7**

"Well that's it. See you next week!" Mrs. Michael says as she walks to her front door. I quickly duck behind the couch. I know Darien will offer me a ride home but I don't want to get him ignored either.

"Darien!" Raye calls. "I was wondering if you could give me a ride home?"

"Sure." Darien replies. I know he doesn't want to, but he should. I look and see them pass. Raye is clinging to his arm, like she is trying to claim it. I wait till they have left the block before I get out of my hiding spot.

"Mrs. Michael, why did you partner me with Darien?" I ask.

"Some times it's better not to know. Tell your mother I said hi." Mrs. Michael tells me and closes the door. I start my long walk home. It starts to snow half way home. I smile; I love it when it snows. I walk up to the fence of the playground. I had so much fun there when I was little.

I continue my walk home when I noticed the arcade. I haven't been there for along time, and it seems empty maybe one game would be nice. I enter and I head straight for the Sailor V game. I was winning, odd really. I am only good because I am smart but who cares.

"You having fun?" Darien asks me. I jump and get a game over.

"I was. I noticed Raye clinging onto your arm as you left. Are you finally giving her a chance?" I ask.

"So you were still there? You could've saved me." Darien says. I just smirk as I leave the arcade.

…………….._Darien's POV_

"So you were still there? You could've saved me." I say. Serena just smirks as she leaves. That girl is never going to listen is she? "Serena! Come on tell me why you didn't help me!"

"Fine I will tell you. I enjoy talking to someone and all but if people from school see's you talking to me can ruin your popularity. Sorry, it was nice having someone to talk to but see ya, later." Serena tells me and then she walks away.

I guess she knows what she is talking about. Though I believe no one should be friendless. To have no one to talk to, no one to confide in. Her life has to be hard.

…Next Day……………….._Serena's POV_

I walk to school; I didn't run into Darien on the way so I figure everything is back to normal. Well normal enough me. I may have lost a real friend yesterday, but I knew I couldn't keep a friend as long as the school ignores me. Who cares? I guess I do. Wow! I just said I cared! Something's wrong with me!

I found another note in my locker from **firebabe**. She wants me to meet her online. Knowing that someone out there wants to talk to me is nice, even if she doesn't want to talk to me in school. I wish I had asked who Darien is taking to the park opening. I guess I will never know, because I'm not going to the opening. Darien is walking in now. I think he is cutting it kind of close now.

"Good morning class. Since you all did so well on your projects I am letting you all have another free day!" Mrs. Michael cheers. Great. This time I really have no one to talk to.

"Darien! Are you going to tell me who you are taking to the opening?" Raye asks. She is so full of herself.

"I really think that should remain a surprise." Darien replies as he looks down at his book. I think he just glanced at me. Gosh, I am going to continue looking down and never, EVER, look at him again.

……………………._Darien's POV_

"Darien! Are you going to tell me who you are taking to the opening?" Raye asks. She is so full of herself. (**a/n: **They are thinking the same thing!)

"I really think that should remain a surprise." I say. I prefer not letting anyone know that I don't have a date. I glance at Serena. She looks sort of sad. Oh no, I think she caught me looking at her.

"Why not Darien?" Raye asks me. Stop asking already.

"Because, it is nice to surprise everyone." I reply. Good, keep this up Chibi and we will be home free.

"That's not fair man!" Andrew whines. Funny, I never thought Andrew to whine. All well.

"Trust me it's fair." I say. The bell rings. Thank heavens now they will stop asking me.

……………………_Serena's POV_

Wow after that thing in first period you would think that Darien would be off hiding. Well he sure isn't hiding. It's lunchtime! Yum. I walk into the cafeteria to see Darien sitting at his normal table, with all the other stuck up snobs. I walk outside to the little picnic table I always eat at.

Midway through my lunch, someone sits down in front of me. I look up to see Darien. DARIEN! What does he want? He looks around, I guess to make sure no one is around. I figured.

"What do you want?" I ask as I look down at my food.

"I need to ask for a huge favor." Darien whispers. What is so huge that he has to whispers?

"What is it?" I ask again, not looking up.

"Not now. May I come over to your house later to ask?" Darien asks me. He is starting to freak me out.

"Sure." I reply. Darien smiles as he walks away. Wonder what he wants.

…After School……….._Darien's POV_

It's like the world has frozen. No one is out side because it's so cold. I bet Serena is somewhere out there, in the freezing cold, trying to get home. Why am I thinking so much about Serena lately? I can't get her off my mind for more then 2 minutes, trust me, I've tried.

I pull up into Serena's driveway. There is a yellow car in the driveway, which means her family must be home. I wonder what her family is like, especially if she doesn't smile in pictures or anything like that. I knock on the door. A woman with wavy blue hair opens the door. I think she is Serena's mother.

"Oh, hello. Who might you be?" The lady asks me.

"Hi, I'm Darien Chibi. Is Serena here?" I ask. The ladies eyes are shinning with joy now, did I miss something?

"Yes she is! I'm Mrs. Tsukino, Serena's mother." Mrs. Tsukino introduces herself to me. "Serena! You have a visitor!"

"Serena? Has a visitor?" Sammy says, as he laughs.

"What so hard to believe about that? Darien? I forgot you were coming over!" Serena gasps when she saw me. Wow, not even four days after our project ended, and she has all ready forgot about me. Wow.

…………………….

Well that's it for now! Before I forget I am sooooo happy! I have gotten a lot of reviews before I have even got to chapter 10! Well sadly there are so many reviewers that if I answer questions or thank you all in a message for most it will turn into a story! So I guess from now on I will just list everyone, and if I read something that makes my super happy you shall know it! ; )

Thanks to: Snick3rDooDl3, cassandrare2001, Illusion Glades, **don'tbreakme (yeah she was just to mentioned…or was she?)**, airdreanna, **Starlit Warrior (thank you. God bless to you and all)**, CharmedSerenity3, **tearsofthefallen (maybe she should)**. I know it doesn't seem like enough, but you should really think about how I normally answer and how much space it takes up!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…Wow I have no comment!

**No One To Talk To**

**Chapter 8**

I can't believe I forgot he was coming over! What am I stupid? No, I'm not. I just didn't believe him, again. He probably thinks I'm just some little, forget full, girl. I guess I am. Except for the being little. I may be shorter then him, but it doesn't mean I'm little.

"It's ok." Darien says as he just smiles. Oh no! My mom is smiling that huge smile! I know exactly what she is thinking! Well he will prove her wrong in a minute.

"So what did you need?" I ask. Please hurry up before my mom asks you to stay for dinner.

"Oh yeah." Is it me or does Darien look a little nervures? Naw. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park opening with me."

"I knew it would happen soon or later! Finally!" My mother cries. Darn it, now she thinks it's true. Grr.

"MOM!" Ok answer him and get him to leave before she jumps in with the dinner thing.

………………………._Darien's POV_

"I knew it would happen soon or later! Finally!" Mrs. Tsukino cries. Knew what? What is going on here?

"MOM!" Serena yells. Apparently Serena knew this was going to happen, her mom thing I mean. Serena turns back to me with a little blush creeping onto her face. "Uh, sure. I'll go with you. Well see you at school tomorrow!"

"Cool. See ya later." I wave as I turn and start for the door.

"Darien! Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Tsukino asks me. Well I have nothing better to do!

"Sure. That would be nice." I agree. Serena sighs, as she takes me into the living room.

"Why would you want to date Serena?" Sammy asks. I can't help but laugh.

"Shut up, Sammy!" Serena says as she hits him on the head with a pillow.

………………………._Serena's POV_

After Sammy and I settled down we sat down next to Darien on the couch. Darien was laughing at us the whole time. I swear it feels so right to be next to him, but no one is ever going to know that.

"Dinners ready!" Mom yells.

"YEAH!" Sammy and I cheer as we run to the kitchen. Sammy and I sit down as Darien walks in. I think he is surprised that we could run so fast. Hey I was even surprised when I first started to run that fast. We all started to eat when Darien brought up the question, that I never considered.

"You know Serena you can run really fast. Why not try out for track? They have try outs next Monday." Darien tells me.

"That's a great idea! Serena, you should think about it." My mom says. Thanks mom I will.

"Sure, I'll think about it." I say. I think my mom is going to stop worrying about me.

"Yeah, she can even win, if you put food at the finish line!" Sammy yells. I grab the pillow that's at my side, and hit him on the head.

………………………._Darien's POV_

After dinner Serena, Sammy, and Mrs. Tsukino decided to play some family games. I, of course not belonging to their family, sat off to the side watching them. They finished up Twister only to start playing Trouble. Right before they started Serena invited me to play with them. So I did. We are having so much fun!

They are becoming somewhat like a family to me. Mrs. Tsukino is so much fun, for a mother that is. Sammy is a rocking type of dude. As for Serena, she is actually fun, and I can't help looking at her. As long as no one sees me doing it. I found out Mr. Tsukino was busy tonight, because usually he is here for their family game time.

"Well I better get home." I finally say after we finished playing Life. I don't want to leave but I know I should. I wouldn't want to intrude.

"Serena walk Darien to the door." Mrs. Tsukino tells her daughter. Serena gets up and we walk into the hallway.

"So did you have fun?" Serena asks me. Yes I did, since I never do this.

"Yes I did." I say.

"Cool. Well see you at school." Serena says as she starts to close the door.

"Yeah. Bye." I say as I walk off to my car.

…Next Day………………_Serena's POV_

How can I explain my feelings? Yesterday it all went down like this: Nerves, scared, freaked, happy, and something I have no clue what's it's called. I think it might be love, no that's impossible. Is it? Oh, as long as no one knows that I actually think it's that, I'm fine.

I walk into the school. I know no one ever talks to me, but to see the school empty five minute before class is what I call dramatic. Wonder where everyone is at. I walk over to my locker and open it. A small folded white paper drifts to the ground. I bend over and pick it up. I unfold it and begin to read it.

Hey lonelybunny! I know the school seems dissertated but you will be surprised at why! Look at the wall across from your locker. You know that window there? Look out it. That's where everyone went. Don't go. Trust me. **Firebabe**

I cross the hallway to the window and peer out. There in a huge huddle, all the students are talking. I wonder what they are talking about. She told me not to go, so I won't. But what is going on out there? OMG! Why is there a police car coming towards the school? Why did it stop? WHY ARE THE POLICE MEN WALKING INTO THE CROWD?

"Scary isn't it?" Darien asks from behind me. I freak and jump like two feet in the air. Darien chuckles.

……………………………_Darien's POV_

I didn't think she would jump! It was funny though. She turns and faces me. Good thing too I don't want her to know what's going on down there. Her eyes…they're so…beautiful. SNAP OUT OF IT DARIEN!

"Yes it is but not as scary as someone sneaking behind me." Serena says. Nice. I wasn't sneaking around! "What's going on down there?"

"I don't think you want to know." I reply. I mean it too.

"I think I do." Serena says. Boy she doesn't give up does she?

"Are you sure?" I ask as I turn and head for first period. She is right behind me, I know it.

"Yes, I'm sure. So tell me all ready!" Serena begs, or is it a command?

"One of the students spray painted the fountain." I say. Man sometimes I wish I didn't know this stuff, I really liked that fountain.

"Oh." Is all Serena can say. I knew that's would be it. We enter the class to see it's completely empty. "Are they all outside?"

"Apparently." I say. We sit down and the bell rings. No one comes in.

……………………..

Did you like? I thought hey why not give them some bonding time! Lol! What could they possibly bond over? Well that's what! Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!

Thanks for the reviews: cassandrare2001, **CharmedSerenity3 (I thought it was a park opening, not a fair)**, Snick3rDooDl3, **mew bunnyboo (I'm sure you can figure it out)**, Illusion Glades, **Sailor Saturn-Stella Winx (Thanks! I guess I should really think about those next time!)**, **Firesoulliz (really? Oops!)**. Hey there are some different reviewers! Cool!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…Though if I did, cartoon network would feel my wrath for canceling it! GRR!

**No One To Talk To**

**Chapter 9**

"So, did you like the fountain?" I ask. I want us to talk about something. I hate awkward silences even though I go through them all the time.

"Yes, actually when I had something on my mind I would sit next to it and listen to the water splashing. Did you?" Darien tells me.

"Well I never really notice it, because many people hung around it." I reply. Yeah I know how low. We sit there in silence again. I fidget. I don't know what to do, it's not like we can talk freely without worrying about the other students coming in. Click! That was the speakers.

"Attention. School has started. Will _ALL_ students and teachers please head to class now! Thank you." The principle's voice says. Well that means this silence will be filled in about…5…4…3…2…1…the door's fly open and the student file into the class. They are all talking about the fountain. What was so great about a fountain?

………………….._Darien's POV_

Man these people can walk! Raye and her poise are laughing at, what I guess is an inside joke. Raye walks pass's me, and flips her hair over her shoulder. Oh yeah that's a real grabber. Yeah right.

"All right class, settle down! Now I think it is best if we talk about what just happened out there." Mrs. Michael starts off in this long, boring speech about it. I look around to see Raye is talking to Amy. I look at Serena to see she is looking at Mrs. Michael but seems to be listening to her ipod. I wish I had brought mine to school, too. A note flies onto my lap.

Darien,

You want to know a secret? I figured out who you are taking to the park opening! May I say I can't believe it! Though I think you two look great together! Don't show anyone this letter! Oh and look at Serena! **Goddess o' love**

I glance over to Serena too see she is reading a note, too.

……………………_Serena's POV_

Serena,

I can't believe you are going to the park opening with Darien! I would have never guessed he would ask you! Though you two look great together! Don't show anyone this letter! Oh and look at Darien! **Goddess o' love**

I look up at Darien and see he is looking at me holding a note like mine. OMG! Who on Earth could've figured it out? He just asked me last night! Is someone stocking us? Oh I don't know if I should faint or scream! AH! Wait calm down. **Goddess o' love **said not to show this letter to anyone, so maybe that means she won't tell anyone. Gosh I hate to think too much.

I turn off myipod and sit back. Man it's times like these I need someone to talk to who isn't a guy, my mom, my dad, or Sammy. The bell rings and I get up. I head to my locker and pull it open only to have another note fly out. I pick it up and read it.

**Lonelybunny**, hello! I hope you don't mind me sending you a note! I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for ignoring you and all but hey this seems to happen. I hope to see you online later! **Fightinggal **

Wow, someone else to talk to online! How did she know me, though? **Firebabe **must of told her! Well it works out, now I have someone else to chat with! Well I hope, because I'm not sure **Fightinggal **is her im but hey! DING! Oh no! That's the bell! I'm late to my next class!

……………………………_Darien's POV_

"Darien!" Andrew calls after me. I keep walking, if he thinks he will get it out of me, well he is in for a surprised. "Come on man! All I want to know is who you are going with!"

"Andrew, you are my best friends, but you have to understand. Tomorrow is the opening of the park so you will know then. So what isone more day?" I turn around and ask him. That seems to stop him in his tracks. I turn around and head towards my next class. I love it when he is left speech less.

NEXT DAY-AFTER SCHOOL

I pulled up into her drive way. Yes it is Wednesday afternoon; in an hour the park is going to open. I get out of my car and head to the front door. I press the doorbell and wait in silence. I hear running, yelling, laughing, and the door is swung open and a blinding light flashes.

"DAD!" Serena yells. No doubt her father just took my picture.

"What? I just wanted to get a picture of the guy your going out with! YOUR FIRST DATE! OH YOU WERE JUST A BABY!" The man cries. I back away ever so slightly.

…………………………………._Serena's POV_

"Um, hi. I'm Darien Chiba (**a/n:** hahaha! I got the name right!)" Darien introduces himself to my dad. I swear life is getting a little complicated.

"Hello Mr. Chiba. I am Mr. Tsukino, Serena's dad." My dad greets him.

"Nice to meet you sir." Darien says with a bow. My dad just smiles.

"I want Serena home by 10." My dad tells him. When will he get it through his head that I AM NOT ON A DATE? Sighs.

"Yes sir. 10 pm no later." Darien agrees. I'll probably be home before then. Darien and I walk out of the house as I sigh with relief. If my mom were here with Sammy, we would still be inside.

"So how far away is the park opening?" I ask. Darien looks at my like I'm crazy. What! I don't know these things!

"No more then10 miles." He says as he turns on the radio. We sit there in silence. I am trying to figure out how miss Raye and her snob crew are going to react when they see Darien and I come in together. This will be great! We are here. That was fast!

We walk to the restaurant not to far from the gates. Thank heavens! I am starved!

………………………_Darien's POV_

I don't know about Serena but I am really hungry. And since we have about 40 minutes before the grand opening, why not grab a bite? We walk into the white restaurant and sit in a corner near the back. Don't ask me why, Serena picked it. A waiter comes up to us.

"Hello! Welcome to White café…" he murmurs something, "What would you like to drink?"

"I would like orange soda please." Serena says. I guess it's my turn.

"And I would like some tea. Thank you." I order.

"Right away!" The waiter says as he rushes off.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Man was that a good early dinner!" I sigh as lean back into my chair.

"I couldn't agree more, but that means we will probably be hungry again later." Serena says as she finishes the last of her soda.

"Yeah." I agree. I have never gone any where with a girl that has an appetite as big or bigger then mine. We may have a few things in common. Sigh. Not that it matters.

"What do we do now? We still have 17 minutes." Serena asks.

"We could walk, or just sit here and order dessert." I say. Serena's eyes light up at the mention of dessert. "Dessert it is!" We both laugh.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I know it skipped the rest of the day. Sheesh ya'll could try to be nicer. Review!

Thanks to: cassandrare2001,** mew bunnyboo (sorry, funny, cute!)**,draganviper, Little TinkerBell Girl, **SteamedDumpling (yeah, but what if that fountain is something more?)**, **Nimbirosa (why would Raye want to frame her beloved Darien?)**, elfylebanese. I'll update tommorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…I think I should warn you this is the last chapter! Oh and this chapter takes place in everyone's POV except Serena and Darien.

**No One To Talk To**

**Chapter 10**

"Welcome to the Time Theme Park opening! I could go into a long speech but I want you all to have fun, so I will get down to the point. Lady's and gentlemen the park is now open!" A man said as he cut the ribbon with those big scissors.

"Now we can look for Darien!" Mina cheers. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she knows who he is here with. "Come on Lita, Raye, Ami, and Andrew!"

"All right Mina, cool your jets. Let's see. Ah ha! There he is!" I say as I see Darien standing by the gates. His date seems to be hiding behind him. We all run towards him, to see he had already spotted us.

"Hey Andrew! Raye, Lita, Mina, Ami, what's up?" Darien asks us. I can't see his date. Is she really that scared to meet us?

"We are fine. What we want to know is who is your date." Lita says with a smile. Darien smiles and clears his throat.

"Lady's and Andrew." Ha ha man. "I want you all to meet Serena my date." Darien moves to reveal a petite blonde who's hair is put into pigtails that form two buns at the top. I would've never guessed he would take his partner, and the girl everyone ignored.

"Hi Serena! I guess you two got my notes heh? I knew I was right!" Mina cheers as she throws a fist in the air.

…………………………….._Lita's POV_

"Yes, I have to agree with Mina here. You go **lonelybunny**!" I agree, as I play punch Serena on the shoulder. Serena looks at me in shock. This is too good.

"All though I would've prefer to be with Darien, he chose you. All well. So you know me as Raye and **firebabe**. I bet you didn't see this coming." Raye sighs. I know she is fuming inside. All well. This is interesting.

"Hello Serena. I am Ami." Ami introduces herself to her. Darien and Andrew are just standing there. Here's what I bet they are thinking. Andrew: What's going on here? Darien: This is good.

"Hello Ami, Mina, Lita or **fightinggal**, Raye or **firebabe**. It's nice to meet and actually talk to you!" Serena lit up. I guess we were kind of harsh to her by ignoring her.

………………………………_Mina's POV_

"Well we don't want to keep you and Darien from you date! So we bid you bye till later!" I say as I pull Andrew and the others away from them. I bet they are super shocked. Ah life is good.

"So lady's what should we ride first?" Andrew asks. Lita knows I can tell.

"TIME TURNER!" Lita screams as she tugs us towards it.

We board it in this order: Raye and Lita, Ami and me, and Andrew sits alone. There are two to a seat, but he understands I hope. So the Time Turner is a really interesting roller coaster. It goes up, down a little, does two flips in a row, goes down all the way, and finally stops. I know it doesn't sound as fun, but it really is.

"So where to next?" Ami asks. She doesn't look too good. I hope she doesn't throw up.

"What about to the water park?" Raye asks. Good idea. Time to show off our swimming suits!

………………………………….._Raye's POV_

I am kind of upset that Darien picked Serena over me, but they do make a cute couple. Sigh. I don't know any more. I thought I loved him, but I'm not as mad as I should be. Maybe Darien isn't my guy. But if he isn't who is? AH! Mina you are dead!

"No one splashes me while I am tanning! Get back here Mina!" I scream. She really should know better.

"Hey at least your doing something now!" Mina hollers as she swims ahead of me. Arg! Wait till I catch her! Lita dunks me.

"What was that for Lita?" I ask as I gasp for air.

"Just wanted to have some fun." Lita smirks as she swims after Mina. These friends of mine. Grr.

"You need to calm down Raye. Have fun." Ami says as she reads her book. I grab and throw it on another chair.

"Really? Well then you have to join me." I say as I drag her into the water.

"Raye! Please! I don't want to swim right now!" Ami begs as she tries to pulls away. Yeah like she can.

Andrew comes up and starts to play with us. Hey I guess I can't get too bummed at this all. Sigh. WAIT! How many times am I going to sigh today? Mina and Lita come back to us and start to splash us. That's it! SPLASHING WAR! GRR!

…9:20………………………….._Ami's POV_

"Hey is that Darien and Serena?" Mina exclaims. I look the way she is pointing and see them coming towards us. Darien has an arm rapped around Serena's shoulder and she is just smiling like she won a thousand dollars.

"Hey Darien! Serena. What's going on here?" Andrew asks them.

"Well you see…um…that is…" Serena stumbles over her words.

"I told Serena I love her and she told me she loved me too. So I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Darien tells us. Wow I think that was fast.

"Congrats." Mina says as she bounces over to them. I personally am surprised. Then again we don't know what happened during their project.

"I'm happy for you two." Raye says as she puts on that 'I-guess' smile.

I must agree!" I agree. Might as well. Darien pulls Serena closer and kisses her. How cute, but they didn't have to kiss in front of us.

"Well I better get Serena home. See you all tomorrow at school." Darien says as he and Serena wave good-bye. A happy ending.

THE END

* * *

Well that's the end. I know you are all going to kill me for not telling you what happened on Darien and Serena's date. All well. Keep your eyes open though! I am writing a sequel! YEAH!

Thanks to: CharmedSerenity3, PixiePam, **airdreanna (I would keep them coming but…)**, sailorceb, cassandrare2001, baby12, Illusion Glades, **TsukinoGoddess** **(You know how Mina can sense love? There you go!)**, **ffgirlmoonie** **(it's ok)**. I'm glad you stuck with the story the whole time! Cry


End file.
